Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Ordinary Life
Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer Kazuko's POV The Next Day I didn't get a good night sleep but I still went to the Cafeteria for our usual meetings. As I was walking towards the Cafeteria, I saw Rantarou sitting on the stairs. "Eh? Rantarou? What's the matter? Your not going to the meeting place" I asked him as he looked at me "Ah! I was just about too. But..." He stopped and thinks for a moment. After a few minutes of thinking he looks at me "Once your all done, you all are gonna investigate the new area right?" He asked "Eh? Well of course. But let's go and meet with the others first." I said to him but "No... I'm gonna go on ahead to that place Monokuma unlocked." He said shocking me "Eh?! But--" "Ah ah ah! No buts. Butts are for pants." He said jockingly then went on ahead without turning back. Leaving me with no choice, I decided to go to the Cafeteria and tell the others. As I arrive "Morning everyone." I greeted them "Ah. Good Morning Lady Kazuko." Shinnosuke said giving his signature smile. Though its quiet the atmosphere is good enough "Dear me... No one is well to have breakfast." Shinnosuke said. "Well... Who could especially since yesterday's event" Yukinoko replied. "How's Oz doing?" I asked them. "I think his pretty much out." Kurosaki said. "Out? What do you mean "Out"?" Xandu asked "He pretty much drain his battery for staying up too long last night. His eyes were open so I thought he was dead. But the blinking red light says that his pretty much out." He finished. "Wasn't he pretty much power by Solar Energy too?" Aria asked "He is." "Is... That why his by the window over there." Keisuke asked and Kurosaki just nodded. Looking at him closely. His pretty much sleeping peaceful... "Reboot!" He all of a sudden shouted. "Kiyaaaaaa!" I yelled as he shock me to sending my heart beat to its Max. "Oh my God! You scared me!" I said "... I'm sorry?" He said in a questioning tone. "How are you feeling?" Kurosaki asked "I'm no technician but..." he said looking a bit dumd founded "I'm fine. I think." He said unsure. "Aww... Why little guy~?" Aria tried to lighten his mood "I don't know... There's this... Hard feeling in my chest. That's why I was all night up trying to repair or do a maintenance check of myself. But found nothing..." He finish. We all pretty much know what that feeling is "Your feeling sadness, young robot." Xandu said adjusting his glasses. "Sadness...? But I already feel sadness last night... Wouldn't it be gone?" He asked "No. Sadness can't go in just one night dear child. Sadness is power by the underwhelming emotion of losing someone or an event that makes you feel uneasy." Xandu said lifting his finger. "It takes time for your poor... Uh... Mechanical Heart, to adjust or to recover." he finished "I... I don't understand..." Oz said looking loss and confuse. "You will in time. You are the Super High School Level Artificial Intelligence after all. You will find the answer to life." He said "My answer... To life..." He said putting his head down. "I still don't get it... But I'm gonna try looking for it. My Master invented me for that sole purpose maybe! So I will love and protect you guys!" He said puffing out his robotic chest "That's what it means to be a True Hero!" he said finishing. Looking like a child I might add. We all laugh at his new remark and new found confidence. Xandu on the other hand smiled at what he did. I really want to get to know more about Xandu now. Maybe we can chat later for the day. "W-Well... S-Shouldn't we go to the area.. Monokuma opened now then?" Himeno suggested as the atmosphere has improve "Indeed we should now, but we can't yet. Rantarou isn't here yet." Xandu said adjusting his glasses "Ah! Actually, about Rantarou..." I explain to them that he went on ahead without coming here. "Huh?! That's stupid of him!" Takeshi said a bit aggitated. "Well then... Enough standing around here and let's just go." Yukio said. And as she said it we all went on ahead. And the area is... Hmm... It seems normal. Like an ordinary College Campus but... We're high schoolers. We all split up so we can search the whole area more. Leaving me alone for the time being. I search around and first witness a building with a symbol on it. The building is actually very sophisticated and so, I went in since there was a tiny gap of it open and looked around and witness a huge lobby similar to our Dorm lobby but more majestic. "Hmm..." Shinnosuke was the only person here "Ah! Shinnosuke, what's the matter?" I asked him "Oh! Lady Kazuko... Well." Before he get the chance to speak "Upupu! Welcome to the Research Laboratory!" He said popping out of nowhere again, which I am use to it by now, "Research Laboratory?" I asked him "Upupu! As you all know here in Hope's Peak Academy, we have a special Building for all of the Super High School Levels. So in short there are a total of 16 research buildings, this is one of them!" He said "Ah! Then that crest on that door means..." I said "Ah... That's nothing. It just symbolizes when the person who is still alive can connect to that door. So in short, the door won't open unless that person is near their respective research laboratories. So! Goodbye~!" And with that, his gone. "I see." Shinnosuke said then continued "So that must mean, This is the ? And in short, Mine. When I was approaching this very building, the symbol on my shirt starts to shimmer then resonates with the door." He said. "Ah! So it's kinda like a security system for each Lab Room? How unique." I said with quite an amazement "Hmm... This place feels like home. If you wouldn't mind Lady Kazuko. May I see this Building from top to bottom?" He said "Why not?" I said reassuring him and with that I left and search around. The next one was another building with yet another special symbol on it. I tried opening it but "Eh? Oh, that's right... I can't open it without the right symbol on my outfit... But who's building is this?" Looking around and inspecting it, it looks more like... "Eh? It looks like an ordinary school building." "It seems it is." Xandu appeared behind me and I yell "KIYAAAAA!!! Where did you come from?!" I asked still quite shock "Ah! I was walking around and notice you looking around my "Eh? This is your Building? But this..." "Much like an Elementary School Building? Yes. Yes it is." He said smiling "I feel much more relax knowing that there is a building where I feel at home." He said similar to Shinnosuke. 'I'm happy to hear that~!" I said smiling at him since he seems much better. "If you wanna know, There are a total of 5 Research Laboratory here with an additional bonus. A pool." Xandu said "Eh? 3 huh?" I asked but as soon as I said it Xandu's smile left "Well... Technically. 2. One of those buildings are for Miaya." "Ugh... I... see..." I felt a slight punch to the stomach at the mention of our decease friend. But I need to pull through for the others. "Well... I'm still gonna check it out." I said to him "If that is what you wish." He said but before I leave "By the way. You did a great job back there." I complimented him. "Hmm? You mean with Oz. It wasn't just my effort." Xandu said sounding so modest. "No really did. Oz was out of it till you gave him that speech." I said. "Well. Oz is basically a child in a teenager's body. Must be because of Miaya's way of giving him guidance. But still, it would still be fine for him to learn about the Human Heart. And I believe you can do that." He said shocking me "Me?!" "Yes you. Believe it or not, you have the ability to change people's hearts. But in this case, creat a new heart for the lilttle guy." He said winking at me. He finally excuse himself and I went on my way thinking on what he said. excuse myself to go see the other buildings. The next building was like any other, But this one has similarity to an Animal Shelter. "EEEEEKKKKK!!!" A voice was heard from the inside. "*Gasp* that voice is..." I ran inside and luckily enough the door was open. And when I open it. I saw a rather opposite scene from what I imagine. "Hahaha~! Stop that tickles~!" Aria was on the floor being lick by small wolf cubs. "A-Aria..." I call to her and she look up "Oh~ Kazuko! This place is heaven! It's an Animal Home! My !" She yell extremely happy. I'm surprise there's are animals here to begin with. They don't look robotic. They're actually real life animals. Though they are wolf pups, I don't think they can hurt us that much. "Haha~ They seem to like you so much, as expected from the Super High School Level Animal Tamer~" I said but she wasn't listening due to the pups begging for attention. I left the . and continue on till I see another building and across it was a pool like Xandu said. Examining the building, or more like a Barracks? Like I see in those old Army movies and I had a feeling I know who's building this is. The door being open I look inside and I saw Yukinoko, Yukio, Takeshi, and Keisuke in here. "W-What in the..." Looking around the building there are a bunch of dangerous weapons. And they seem to be arguing about something "Like I said! We should throw all of these out!" Takeshi says "Agree... I can't let this place be a weapon forger." Yukinoko said "Why? Don't you want to hone your skills as the Super High School Level Cadet?" Yukio arguing "But what would happen if someone took a weapon here, huh?" Keisuke said "What is happening?" I asked them "Ah! Kazuko, Nothing much. We we're arguing about disposing all of these weapons but this annoying Four eyes doesn't want too!" Takeshi said "Yukio?" I call to her "Like I said. We shouldn't, We would only waste her her talent." Yukio said "But I do not want this place to be a weapon shop for the future." Yukinoko said "So... We have to say goodbye to the ." Yukinoko said. "She's right. I'm sorry but... We shouldn't let all this dangerous weapons out of the open." I said to them "Agree." Keisuke said. "Fine, have it your way... But you all know even disposing these things won't stop something bad happening in the future." She said leaving "Better to stop it, even if it's only a little while." Yukinoko said "Now then... Since you two are here, mind helping taking all these out?" Yukinoko ask the two males. "Sure!" "I don't mind" they said "I'll help out too!" I said "No Kazuko. Leave this to us and besides Rantarou said his looking for you. You go see him first." She said and I nodded. I exit the building and look around for Rantarou and soon enough I saw him, with Oz, near the last building that looks metallic signaling this must be the . "Rantarou! Oz!" I called out to them and they turn around and saw me walking towards them "Ah. Kazuko. Looks like you saw all research laboratories huh?" Rantarou said "Yeah... So then... Is this Miaya's Research Laboratory?" "It seems so..." Oz said. I was disappointed that there was no hint on anything around here... "Well looks like our little adventure here is halt for now." Oz said looking around "Aren't you curious what's inside?" I asked Oz. He just shook his head and said "No. And besides, we can't access and even if I can, I still can't cause... I think the feeling for this is... "Scared"." He said looking really sad. "Oz..." I really pity him but he just look up and said "Haha. I can't enter it also because if Master is still here, she won't let me enter it anyway. I still need to have some memory of her. Even if she wasn't much a... Likeable person as they say." He and finally leaving. Now it's just me and Rantarou. "By the way.. Why did you go on ahead Rantarou?" I need to ask him why he decided to go on his own "Ah! I was looking for my Research Laboratory." He said not looking at me "Eh? We're you curious to see if it's in this area?" I asked him and he "Who knows... I may not know my talent is, but I had a feeling that something is there and I don't want my past to be shown." He said with a frown on his face. "Hmm... A past not shown huh?" I said... "Hehe~ I actually remember someone like that" I said outloud "Someone like that?" Rantarou asked me "Ah yeah..." I said smiling to a memory of my friend "His actually a Super High School student like us and his part of Hope's Peak Academy~ And the other part is that he owns his shop here in Japan." I said "He and I we're really good friends~ I remember him always serving his smile to his customers, fixing and tinking out instruments. I usually go to his shop to just talk about random things but there is only one thing we don't talk about. Is his past." I said to Rantarou "I know there are some things in the past that people do not want to talk about so... I'll wait till he knows he can fully trust me in his heart." I said to Rantarou "So I'll wait for you too~" "Kazuko..." He looked down "Welp~! We finally got to see this place! Let's head back and report in!" I said walking away. "What was his name?" Rantarou asked "His name... Uh..." Eh? For some reason... His name is blank... I know what he looks like but... Why can't I remember his name. "Huh... For some reason I can't remember his name. But all I know is... He is indeed a Super High School Level Student like us." I said "I see..." Was all he said then "I'm not saying that I don't trust you. I just don't want ANYONE to know something." He said. Could it be related to his talent? We still don't know his talent and he doesn't seem to know it. But looking at him now, his hiding his talent. "W-Well that's okay then. So, should we head back?" I asked him and he agreed. We both went back and met up with the others "So what did we all find out?" I asked them "Well... The only things we saw we're Shinnosuke's, Xandu's, Yukinoko's, Aria's and... Miaya's Research Laboratories." Rantarou said. "There was also a Pool near the !" Aria said happy, and I know why she's like that "But also that Building holds many weapons." Yukinoko said "Yeah. That's why me, her and Keisuke remove all the weapons their." Takeshi said "Hmm... That's a good idea. That sounds like a slaughter house to me." Kikuri said still sad "Hey c'mon cheer up Kikuri." Takeshi said smiling at her "I'm fine you don't need to worry about me.. I just feel tired, is all." She said looking down "Hey that's fine!" Takeshi said putting his fists together "If you know me! I am the ! Whenever you need anyone a "Guardian" I'm the guu your gonna aneed." Takeshi says giving a thumbs up "... Hehe~ Okay you got me~ Thanks Takeshi." Kikuri said laughing a bit "Eh... Um... Yeah." He said blushing a bit. "Enough of that useless banter. What else did you all find?" Yukio said "Huh? Why should we tell you?" Takeshi says "Yukio... You really aren't in the position to say things you please." Keisuke said agitated "Not in the position? I am the . I have authority--" "OH SHUT UP!" Takeshi snaps "Listen Four-eyes! You are the . But you aren't the Boss of US!" Takeshi says then continues "You shout out commands and you never consider the feelings of those you command! Are you REALLY the ?!" Takeshi said "That's right! Sure you do things too, but it doesn't give you the right to boss us around especially in these circumstances." I said supporting Takeshi's statement. "..." Yukio remained silent "You... Fine. Be that way. Soon you'll need me." Yukio said giving a horrible death glare to all of us. "Yeah whatever. Like we need you! We have someone much better than you!" Takeshi said and continued "Damn... She's annoying as hell." "Heh~ You really do have guts to yell at someone who is also part of the Nagamasa Group." Xandu said. "Well... She's a bitch." he said "Takeshi!" Kikuri yelled "Just being honest brah." He said This keeps getting messier by the day. Everyone may still be close but I can feel like that thread is slowly fading. Luckily Takeshi still keeps us close. I still need to the my part as well. The following days things are fine as it is. Except that people are once again feeling a bit... Uneasy. Hmm... If I we're Matsuri... What would she do. I have my Violin but it won't be enough. So how... "Kazuko?" Rantarou called out to me. "Ah? What's the matter Rantarou?" I asked "... See this?" Rantarou showed me a helmet and then it hit me "Ah! That's Miaya's helmet." I said "Shh! I know. Let's go follow me." Rantarou said and I followed. We arrive at Miaya's Research Building. "Eh? But... Didn't Monokuma said that the only way to enter is someone who is still alive can connect to it?" I asked him and he shook his head. "No. The symbol is on Miaya's helmet so..." He wears Miaya's helmet and went in front of the doors. And there, the door shines and the it opened "AH!? That's--" "C'mon." He interrupted me and I still followed. "What do you wanna show me?" I asked him and he showed me a list "Take a look." When I look at it. "Huh?! This is... Us?" I look every last picture and info. All of them are us. "W-What does this mean?" I asked why are we listed on this list. "I don't know... But what I know is thanks to our current situation. We're involve in something terrible." He said in a serious tone. "S-So... What should we do?" I asked him "Well first of all. Don't tell anyone. It will only cause panic." He said to me and thinking about it now, it's better that they didn't know "It's better if we investigate on our own. But looking at the other buildings, there's not much we can get. For now." He said and then *ding dong ding dong* "Attention everyone! Please gather at the Gymnasium at once!" Monokuma said "On no... What now?!" I yelled frustrated "... Looks like his planning something again." Rantarou said "Then we shouldn't go!" I yelled "Kazuko calm down. You have to be strong for not only you, but for all of us. Your the only person everyone here trusts." He said to me "But..." I still couldn't shake the fear. If Monokuma has something for us so we can kill like what Miaya did... Then... No! I like he said I need to be strong! I won't fall for Monokuma's tricks! "Let's go Rantarou." I told him "Yeah." In a few minutes we arrive and we saw everyone is here "Looks like you made it." Takeshi said "Yeah... Where's Monokuma?" I asked and there... He pop out again. "Upupu. Greetings bastards~! How are you doing on this fine day~?" He said in a laughing tone "Enough of this! Why did you call us here?" I asked him seriously "Oh my. You need to calm down upupu. Your a Musician so you need to calm down~ Breath in... then out..." He said "..." I glare at him. I'm not gonna fall for any of his tricks! "It's alright, Besides I have great news for all of you!" He said as he show us... letters? "Letters?" I ask and look at Rantaoru as he just shrug. "Not just any Letter. Its a letter from your beloved friends and families!" He said and out faces turn pale. "Eh?! O-Our families and friends?" I asked shock. "Yep~! So... Catch!" He then throws the letters at us. We picked up our letters and we all didn't do anything. "Ohya? What's the matter? Aren't you gonna open it?" He asked us "How do we know this isn't your new motive?" I asked him "Upupu. I wonder~?" He said then finally disappeared. "Um... What should we do guys?" Kikuri asked "For now, we shouldn't open it." Rantarou suggested "I agree. If this is Monokuma's new incentive. Then we shouldn't open it." Keisuke added. "Yeah... Opening this up, can only cause trouble." Yukinoko said "But... T-T-This is from our families right?" Himeno said "Maybe, Maybe not." Yukinoko said. "For now we need to ignore this and let's head back." Rantarou said looking at the letter. Everyone left to head back to the dorm, leaving me and Rantarou in the Gymnasium "You wanna know what's inside don't you?" I asked him "A little..." He said "If there's any clues that might lead to your talent it might be worth a shot." I said trying to cheer him up. "... ... ..." He just stared at it and then "May I?" He looked at me "Go for it." I said and there, he opens the letter there was silence in the room when he was reading the letter he then close his eyes and then... Tear it to pieces "E-Eh? W-Why did you--" "Junk... Nothing but useless words of an anonymous person." He said angry "That bear... I swear when I get my hands on that thing!" He said angrily. I sweat drop as he was losing his temper. "*sigh*... Let's head back." He said "A-Are you sure?" I asked showing my concern for him "Yeah I'm sure. Let's go." He said closing his eyes as he starts to walk away "A-Ah! Wait for me!" I said running after him. Two days have passed and I was in my room doing nothing and then I heard my bell ring. Approaching my door, I opened it and Kikuri was infront of my door "Morning Kazuko." She greeted me and I greeted back then I asked "What's the matter Kikuri?" "Well... I was planning on making a pool party for everyone and I was hoping you would come~?" A pool party. That sounds so fun "I'm in!" I said happily and she nodded "Yay~! I was hoping you would say that." "Yep! Oh, do you need any help on preparations?" I asked and she shook her head "Oh! Don't worry, Takeshi is helping me with it so don't worry." She said smiling "Eh~? Takeshi huh? You two seem to get along quite well." I said in a teasing tone "W-Wha?! You got the wrong idea! His only a friend. And besides, his close to Yukinoko too." She said a bit sad "Yukinoko?" I asked her "Ah! Yeah. Those two are close enough and I can see I'm nowhere near her. Takeshi, The . And Yukinoko, The . *sigh* I wonder if someday I can find my Match." She said "Welp~! Anyway seeya later." She said walking off and thinking about some stuff, I decided to go get some air. Walking around the new area I saw Yukinoko near her . "Ah. Kazuko what are you doing here?" She asked me "Ah just walking around. And you?" I asked in return "Just continuing throwing these away. Along with this." She said showing me some weapons and her letter. "your gonna throw away your letter too, Yukinoko?" I asked her "Indeed. Whenever I looked at it... I can sense that it's trying to claw it's way in me." She said "Anyway I need to continue. Tomorrow we're gonna have a pool party anyway." She said then she walks away. Later on that day I saw Takeshi "Yo Kazuko! Can you hand me that wrench over there!" Takeshi yelled and I grabbed the wrench and hand it over to him "Thanks." He said trying to continue on his work "Uh... What'cha working on Takeshi?" I asked him "Huh? Oh... Just this pool mechanism. Just some loss screws and bolts--" He said and when he let go of a certain part the whole mechanism collapse. "..." "..." We were quiet. "With just some minor... Ah! Forget it." He said throwing the wrench back in the box and grabbed a towel. "*Sigh* Screw mechanism. Time to do it the old fashion way!" Takeshi said taking his jacket off "Time to clean the Pool the old way!" He said grabbing some cleaning supplies. "Ah... Well... Good Luck!" I yelled as he starts running off. The day pass by pretty normally. Nothing bad happened but... I just had a feeling on something bad will happen. The next day I was getting ready for Kikuri's pool party and I was pretty much all dressed up in my swimsuit. Well, we need to get dress here since the pool area doesn't even had any changing rooms so we had to change here. I walk out of my room and there, of all the times Rantarou saw me "..." "..." Silence. "Uh... I don't need to know." He said and I blush "N-No! Didn't Kikuri told you about the pool party?!" I yelled "Ah, that. I thought its not gonna happen anymore since Monokuma's motive." He said calmly "Well... They might be at the Cafeteria so you should go change!" I said to him hoping that he might catch up "Nah, its fine. All I need to do is just take off my jacket, pants and shoes then I'm done." He said and... That's all I needed to know. "I see..." not thinking about it. "A-Anyway let's go!" I said as I was rushing him to the Cafeteria. And as we arrive the others are already there. "Hey! It's Kazuko and Rantarou." Takeshi yelled. Looks like the people who are here are me, Rantarou, Takeshi, Himeno, Aria and Shinnosuke. "It would seem that their are still others not present." Shinnosuke said a bit upset "Well who wouldn't blame them especially since Bear boy announced a new motive." Takeshi said annoyed "Um... By any chance... Did anyone read their letters...?" Himeno asked "I did." Rantarou said and I gasped as he said it "Really? What did it say?" Aria asked "Nothing that makes things better... Or even a hint to my Super High School Level Talent." He said "I-I see... Maybe you'll remember it soon~! Don't worry!" Aria said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah." As he nodded and smiled. The door opened and it reveal Yukinoko "Oh. Hello everyone." Yukinoko said "Yo Yuki!" Takeshi called out to Yukinoko "Ah. Hello Takeshi." She greeted back "I guess that makes 7 of us." Shinnosuke said. I kinda wondered where everyone is. "Mah! Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm gonna check on Kikuri she should be at the Pool already." Takeshi said "C-Can I come?" Himeno asked "Yeah me too. I wanna be the first to take the first dip!" I said happily "Sure! Why not." And with that we both walk out of the cafeteria and headed to the next area where the pool is. "Hmm... That's weird. She should be here." Takeshi said "Who? Kikuri?" I asked him "Yeah. She should be here at the gate. I'm gonna look for her she might be waiting at the pool." Takeshi said as he runs ahead "Maybe we should go to Himeno." I said "Y-Yeah..." And with that we followed just in case. And then... "AAAAHHHHH!!!" "T-T-Take-nii?!" Himeno yelled shock "Let's go!" And with that we ran faster. And soon we arrive near the pool and we saw Takeshi kneeling down on the cement floor "Takeshi! What... Happen..." I said as my voice suddenly falters... Why? Because at the pool... Lies a body flowing at the middle and blood all around that person... and that person was... "K... Kikuri?" I said and then "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Himeno yelled.